FIG. 1 shows a conventional dispenser 10 that takes the form of a spring loaded dispenser produced from a single sheet of material. The conventional dispenser 10 includes a spring mechanism 12 in the form of an angled flange configured to urge a consumables box (not shown) forward so the consumable products may be withdrawn from an aperture 14 in the conventional dispenser 10 and a corresponding aperture (not shown) in the box.
The conventional dispenser 10 is typically made from a single piece of material (e.g., non-finished plastic, powder coated metals, and stainless steel). The conventional dispenser 10 includes a top edge 16 and a bottom edge 18. A back plate 20 takes the form of a continuous back plate. The side plates 22 takes the form of continuous side plates integrally formed with the continuous back plate 20. The front plates 24, 26 are bent relative to the continuous side plates 22, but the front plates 24, 26 not connected, which in turn permits the aperture 14 to extend openly from the top edge 16 of the dispenser to the bottom edge 18 of the dispenser. A bottom shelf 28 extends from the back plate 20 to support the consumables box (not shown).